Rebellion
by x123x
Summary: After Nick broke up with Miley she became depressed.After a while Miley begins to not trust people so easily.She turns into this harsh girl who treats everybody like crap except for her family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers or anything.

"I don't get why I have to go to this damn meeting." I told Mandy, who is sitting in the passengers seat right next to me in my car. Mandy's my best friend. She's one of the few people I trust with anything. She'd never turn her back on me

I really don't get why I have to go to this meeting. I don't even know what the hell it's about. I could spend my time on something that's not stupid.

"Maybe It's something good." Mandy offered.

"Yeah......right," I said as I pull into the parking lot of the Disney Studio.

"You ready?" Mandy asks as we get out of my car and head to the entrance.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say putting on my sunglasses.

"Oh, come on grumpy." Mandy laughs as she throws her arm over my shoulder. We open the doors and walk inside.

"You remember where to go?" Mandy asks.

"Uh huh," I say as we stop at an elvator and get in. I push the up button and wait for the doors to close.

"Why have you become such a grumpy person?" Mandy asks, poking me

"I'm not grumpy," I tell her.

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

I stop and just stare at her. After a few seconds we both burst out laughing.

"Ok, may-maybe just a little." I tell her still laughing. "But I have my moments when I'm nice."

"Told you, " Mandy says in a singsong voice.

"Okay, whatever you say," I say brusing my bangs out of my eyes.

We hear the beap and the doors open. We step out and go to the door where the meeting is.

"This is it Shmanders," I say dramaticly. "It's time."

"We can do it Shmiles," Mandy says also dramaticily.

I open the door for Mandy and walk in after her. The Disney excutives are there along with Joe, Kevin, Dick (yes, I meant to do that.) Demi, and Selena.

Now, I've got nothing against Joe, Kevin, Demi, or Selena. But I've got to keep up my tough persona.

I only have a problem with Nick. We met when we were thirteen and we stated going out the day we broke up with me after two years together. I loved him but he gave up on our love a long time ago. Actually a about year ago but it's still long to me. He lost my trust and that's why I am who I am today. He's an asshole.

So now he's dating Selena and I'm dating Justin. Justin's really sweet. He's twenty years old and I'm sixteen but age is but a number.

"Did you know you're fifteen minutes late, Miss Cyrus?" Says Mr. Travers.(Yeah, made it up.)

"Did you know i don't care, Mr travers." I say sitting down with Mandy.

"You know if you weren't Miley Cyrus we'd drop you from your contract. But if we did drop you that'd be career suicide" He said sternly.

"Too bad for you," I say crossing my legs and smirking. I could feel the others eyes on me, especially his.

"We're having you all stay at a lake house to patch things up." He says turning away from me adressing everybody.

"What!" I scream lifting my sunglasses up.

"Miley, maybe you should cal--" Joe says but I cut him off.

"There's no way in hell I'm staying in the same house as those people." I say angerly. I can see all of them staring at me.

"Miles," Mandy says as I pull my sunglasses back down.

"Miley, maybe it-" Kevin says but I cut him off.

"Do not freaking stick me in a home with them!" I yell. Yeah they were being nice but who cares.

"Everybody!" said Mr. Travers in a loud voice. "You're going to this house and that's final."

"Can I bring two people with me since they've got the whole circus over there?" I ask

"Sure." said Mr. Travers. "We're leaving in two days so get packed. You may leave."

"Oh joy." I say sarcastically while getting up and walking out the door with Mandy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Right now I'm in a car going to this house thingy. I decided on only bringing Mandy with me. At least she's here.

We arrived at the house and I got out. Mandy followed me to the trunk and we got our bags and suitcases out. We alked upto the house and unlocked the door with my key. When we got in I noticed the brat pack was already there. They all turned to me when me and Mandy stepped through the door. What the hell are they staring at?

"What?" I snapped.

They all turned away and continued what they were doing. Great, this should be oodles of fun.I walked through the living room to the bedrooms and spotted two empty rooms. I took the one on the right and Mandy took the one on the left. I unpacked my clothes and soon put them away in the closet.

I finished with my room and went to Mandy's room.

"Hey," I said as I flopped down on her bed.

"Hey," She replied as she laid down next to me.

"I don't want to do this," I sighed.

"It'll be okay," She told me.

'But it's them," I complained.

"Come on. I'm here with you," She said.

"But it's the devils," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Mandy said reassuringly.

"I'm hungry," I said as I got up.

I looked back and noticed Mandy haven't moved.

"Mandy?" I begged as I made the puppy dog face.

"What?......Oh right!" Mandy said as she jumped off the bed and joined me.

We got to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"Ooh pudding!' I said happily as i pulled out the pudding and stuck a spoon in it. I ate the delicious pudding and felt their eyes on me?

"What can't I eat pudding?" I asked rudely.

"No, go ahead." Joe muttered.

"Good, cause I was planning on it." I said as me and Mandy went back to my room. I probably seemed like a bitch but oh well. They can deal with it.

Short, I know. But the next chapters wont. I just wanted to post it. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I"m gonna update tomorrow! Just letting u know.=]**


End file.
